Operation: HOMECOMING
by BIG Z1776
Summary: When a KND spy goes missing the Kids Next Door swings into action and pulls out all the stops. Sectors V and W are sent deep behind enemy lines with Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 in the lead. Will these kids have what it takes to find out what plots the Teens have in mind for the KND? Or will they all crash and burn? This will be my first KND story, please read and review. Enjoy folks
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is quite a new realm for me, as anyone who looks at my Bio will see, is that this is my first time writing a KND story. Yeah I'm one diehard **_**Red vs Blue**_** fan and writer along with favorites being **_**Halo**_**, **_**Stargate**_**, and now **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**. It was my favorite show as a kid and now that I'm older and I look back at it I see that it was an amazing show that should never have ended. It's better than the crap they have on Cartoon Network nowadays. And I've been reading up on a few of the stories folks have put up and I asked myself, "Could you do that?"**

**The answer? I sure hope so, so here we go, my first KND story. Oh yeah, set after Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.**

**Operation: H.O.M.E.C.O.M.I.N.G.**

**Horrid**

**Older**

**Munchkins**

**Evidentally**

**Can**

**Order**

**Massively**

**Insane**

**Nuclear**

**Get-together**

Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission for the experienced KND operative, all he had to do was hide in a tree and see what a large grouping of teenagers was up to within the confines of a large high school football stadium. Intel from past occurrences of this same event pointed to a massive teenager gathering and training session for their most powerful soldiers and a way for the rest of the teenagers to watch and learn from these deadly teens. If what the KND's suspicions were correct then this would be a massive intel jackpot. So on that same Thursday, Numbuh 007 began his infiltration of this large gathering of teens, but something had most definitely gone wrong.

"Get back here you little brat!" one of the teens wearing their Battle Ready Armor or B.R.A. suits screamed as he ducked behind a corner next to a building just adjacent to the stadium. His all black night uniform helping him some.

"Gotta contact Moonbase," the ten year old whimpered as he tried to pull out his communicator to try and contact Kids Next Door Moonbase. He pressed the right button for the transmission and continued running towards what he thought was door with a stack of bags and large water bottles next to it.

"This is Command," said a familiar voice that he recognized as Numbuh 362, the KND Supreme Leader.

"Numbuh 362!" he half yelled as he panted his way to the door trying his best to stay to the shadows, "It's Numbuh 007, I found out what the Teenagers are up to down here," he turned the handle of the door and ran inside without looking inside first and slammed the door shut. But what he didn't see was a sign in red lettering that read "Visitor."

"Say that again Numbuh 007?"

"I said I know what their up…to…" the young boy finally turned to see something that would make any KND operative pee their pants.

"Well what is it?!" Three-Sixty-Two demanded, growing impatient.

The boy's hand immediately began shaking uncontrollably as his whole body trembled at what he was seeing. Before him stood over sixty massive teenagers in full football pads. Their faces completely obscured behind their facemasks and visors, their dark angry eyes staring down 007. They began trudging towards him, the angry eyes of the Receivers ready to make the kill, the earth shaking Linemen shook the ground and growled at him in pure rage. And at the lead, was their Quarterback, he stepped forward, the metallic green on his jersey and the black number 13 shimmered in the bright lights as he raised his voice with a singular purpose.

"Sick him."

"Eep…" the kid squeaked out as he dropped the communicator, completely unaware of the infuriated yelling of Numbuh 362 on the other end.

"Numbuh 007 respond, that's an order! 007!"

But the only thing that she and the other kids on the massive makeshift bridge was a bone chilling scream as 007 was savagely attacked and beaten to a pulp. The younger children on the bridge listened in absolute fear as tears welled up in their eyes at what was happening to their operative down below. The older operatives and technicians turned their head from the speakers, resigning themselves to a now clear and present fact. Not even the stoic armored soldiers at the doors could keep themselves from being utterly horrified as the screaming continued until a single loud crash snapped the speakers to static.

At the very top of all this was a blonde haired girl wearing an orange sweatshirt with turquoise pants and a samurai style helmet with a pair of blue horns coming out of them, at the center of the helmet was the Number "362." Her face was contorted into a mask of complete shock and sadness. She lowered her head and quietly spoke to the communications person.

"Turn it off already," she whispered.

"Ye…yes sir," the boy responded shakily.

"Get me Sectors V and W," she spoke again, this times with more conviction in her voice, "Tell them to get up here now."

"Yes sir."

"Poor 007," one of the kids below said quietly as they continued with whatever it was they were doing.

"Yeah, that guy owed me a six pack of soda too."

The floor began to get really busy again with activity ranging from coordinating battles to arranging ice cream resupply to some sector treehouses. And Numbuh 362 had to deal with it all as well as this new issue coming from Texas. The KND had long been enemies of Teenagers, longer than anyone could remember in fact. Due to the practice of Decommisioning the KND would be lucky to have someone be able to serve more than eight years and so they wouldn't have been able to have in their service someone capable of remembering past Numbuh 274's first days, much less the source of the Teenager/Kid War.

"Excuse me sir," the thick Scottish accent of Numbuh 86, the KND Head of Decommissioning, piped up behind 362.

_Speak of the devil_, "What is it Fanny?"

"I uh…needed your signature for a Decommissioning that's coming up," she stuttered.

"What's with the stutter 86?" 362 replied, taking the clipboard from her subordinate.

"Oh it's nothing' just another teen to be decommissioned. I uh, heard about 007."

"Yeah, he didn't stand a chance. But that just means we'll have to search even harder for the answer to what those teens are after."

"Too bad that you're not on the job, you could easily do it, not like those darned boys we sent last time," Fanny replied confidently.

"Wait a minute, who says I can't do it?" she responded, hitting on a stroke of genius.

Fanny scoffed at the idea, thinking her Supreme Leader to be crazy. True Numbuh 362 hadn't been in the field in a very long time but she was still the best spy the KND had ever had. But she had been chomping at the bit to get back in the groove and get back in the fight against adult tyranny in a more direct fashion. And this would be her chance.

"You're serious?" 86 stumbled out, "But you haven't been in the field for like a buh-million years, and you're the bloomin' Supreme Leader for crying out loud!"

"Exactly, which means I can do what I want. And I want to go spy on some Teenagers, and you're comin' with me."

The fiery redhead just groaned and mumbled something to herself. She too hadn't been out in the field for a while as well and it actually be quite a refresher from having to decommission fellow operatives and she knew it, but that didn't make Numbuh 86 any less nervous. But now that her friend Rachel had set her mind to it it was going to happen whether she tried to refuse to go or tried to not let Rachel go it was happening. So she simply sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"When are we leavin'?"

"There ya are, that's the spirit."

Numbuh 362 walked off to go get ready for the upcoming mission and left Numbuh 86 to stare up at the ceiling and wonder out loud.

"Why me?"

**Well, that took a whole lot less time than I thought. Well I honestly have no idea how I did due to no other standards to go off of and so I now rely on you the reader to tell me how you think I did with that wonderful review button right down there. And next chapter I will address each and every review and reviewer and the points brought up so you guys know I listen to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta for this story to kind of help me out with it. I can return the favor if you want. I am best at hard-core action scenes, mostly in Halo, Red vs. Blue, and other sci-fi type shows. I know fairly decent comedy and I have quite an imagination for helping with stale plot lines. **

**Next Chapter Preview: Let's find out what those Teens are up to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are another chapter for me to try my hand at this. So let's get on with it.**

**dreamgazer86: Thanks for the compliment. I was afraid that I had missed on a few points but I guess I wasn't as bad at my first chapter as I thought. I'll be sure to look you up if you're willing to spend the time with helping me.**

Chapter 2

"Attention!" Numbuh 86 loudly barked, stinging Numbuh 362's ears with its grating tone.

"At ease people," Rachel said walking in behind Fanny into the large briefing room in the middle of the massive Moonbase. Standing before her were nine other operatives, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 363, 85, 83, and 84. They were all situated around the large holographic imagingmobob in the center of the room. On it was the picture of a large school, complete with stadium, locker rooms, storage buildings and a pond. The structure shimmered from the half way decent construction job on the equipment and the group was bathed in its yellow glow.

"What is it Numbuh 362?" Numbuh One asked, his shades giving him a truly stoic facade as he looked at her.

"Is Father on the loose? Or is it Stickybeard? Did he rob the candy store down the street? Oh, oh, oh, oh, did Count Spankulot attack an elementary school…OW!" Numbuh Four hollered as Numbuh Five slapped him across the head with her hat.

"Shut up, foo! Let the girl talk!"

"Thank you, Numbuh Five," Rachel continued as Numbuh 4 crossed his arms over his chest in anger as he grumbled a few choice words under his breath, "As I was saying, the Kids Next Door believes that something is going on at this High School in Texas. So we sent in one of our best spies, Numbuh 007 to investigate, but last night he was compromised and captured. Now it's up to us to finish his mission, and rescue him in one fell swoop."

"Wait you said Texas?" Numbuh Five perked up.

"Yeah so?"

"Then why isn't Sector T handling this?"

Rachel bowed her head, "Because I believe that Sector T is being monitored closely. It was from their treehouse that Numbuh 007 left from to go on the mission, so we have to keep them out of the loop on this one."

"So what's the plan, sis'?" Numbuh 363 asked, putting his hands on his hips, ready to get moving.

"We'll split into two teams, Sector V, you will locate Numbuh 007 and rescue him, our intel puts him somewhere in the stadium grounds. Sector W will infiltrate into special listening posts and help infiltrate another pair of agents," Rachel said.

"Who're the agents?" Sonya asked, quite curious.

"Me," 362 responded.

"And me…" Fanny groaned, not too happy to be the other agent on this suicide mission.

It was silent a moment as the other field operatives looked at them in disbelief. This wouldn't be their first time seeing Numbuh 86 out in the field but this was their first time seeing her on this kind of mission, normally she would have been out capturing operatives and decommissioning them happily. But this was not her forte, but it was Numbuh 362's. She on the other hand hadn't seen any active field experience in a little over six months, but this was the exact mission type she had been trained on; espionage. She may have been rusty, but instincts never got rusty, and she was sure hers were good.

Nigel, scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to make of this sudden revelation.

"Uh Rachel, are you sure that you're…you know…up to this. I mean it's been a while since you've been…"

"I'm sure that I'm up to hiding in a tree, Numbuh One, worry about yourself."

"We leave in ten minutes, Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Just like that the kids all charged out of the room and to the drop pod bay where each of them had a pod waiting on them. On the way they stopped by the armory and grabbed some weapons.

Numbuh One and Numbuh 5 grabbed themselves S.P.I.C.E.R.'s while Numbuh 3 grabbed a S.P.L.A.K.E.R. Then Numbuh 4 grabbed a G.U.M.G.U.N.N.E.R. as Numbuh Two snatched a B.A.J.O.O.K.A. The others snatched the same weapons mostly. Numbuh 362 grabbed a CONECANNON while 86 stayed with her Mustard gun. Numbuhs 363, 83, 84, and 85 all grabbed similar hot-sauce guns and G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.'s for the mission ahead and gathered around Numbuh 362 who was checking that she had ammo for her weapon.

"We ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I," Fanny said quietly while the others answered enthusiastically.

"Okay let's get a move on people!"

They all hustled out of the room with weapons in hand and ready to use and swarmed past the other KND operatives walking and talking in the halls in Moonbase. It didn't take long before they were at a large room filled with tiny drop pods that were prepared for their departure. They all got in, ready to brave the lashing that the atmosphere of Earth would deliver to them once they were sent down to accomplish their mission. Each kid was ready to get into the action and with a final countdown they were sent screaming into the atmosphere. The ride was a shaky one, and they all knew their mission could be over if these hastily constructed craft failed them. But luckily none did.

"Time to target twenty seconds!" Numbuh 1 stated calmly as they broke through the cloud layer that hid the rainy area they were falling into. Rain pelted their pods as each of them were sent down at, what they thought, was a buhmillion miles per hour.

"Brace yourselves!"

The pods all smashed into the ground after firing their brake boosters and kicked up a large amount of dust as they hit the deck and their doors hissed open. Out spilled the eleven young operatives armed with an assortment of weapons.

"Spread out team," 362 ordered, holding her weapon ready for any teenagers that might have been waiting in ambush, but in vain as none showed themselves.

The eleven kids sprinted away, aiming their weapons out into the rainy darkness as they got soaked from the intense rain that proceeded to come down on them with a vengeance. Their clothes were completely soaked as if they were submerged in a bathtub. But they were still adamant in the accomplishment of their goal and cleared the area.

"Area clear, Numbuh 362," Numbuh One reported

"Alright, Kids Next Door move out."

The group ran off, ducking from tree to tree, from bush to bush, trying to make themselves difficult to spot.

"Aww, this rain is ruining my outfit," Sonya of Sector W grumbled feebly as she stepped in a puddle.

"Quiet, Sonya, do you wanna get caught by the teenagers?" Numbuh 363 responded harshly.

"No," she whispered as she continued behind her friend.

"Hold up, I see the stadium," Numbuh Two said from the lead.

Indeed there it was, the shining lights of the massive stadium blazed inwards onto the field of play as the group heard the roaring of the crowd as whatever it was the teens were doing continued to pick up in intensity.

"Okay, you know the plan, split up and search out the area, make note of anything you hear or see. It may mean something," Numbuh 362 said, receiving nods from the other kids as they split up.

"Good luck, Rachel," Numbuh One whispered as his team split off.

She blushed hearing him say that, but when she turned to the rest of the team they all looked right up at her and started giggling.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Try to keep yer mind off of Numbuh One lass," Numbuh 85 said, receiving a blow to the head from his sister.

"Get yer mind out of the gutter you stupid boy!"

Rachel chuckled at the sibling outburst from Numbuh 86 and allowed herself to smile. Even out here they could still act like kids.

"Let's move out team, we've got a job to do."

**That's it for this chapter folks, they are in position and ready to go so I think now's the time to say see ya until next time.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Two's the charm, but don't tell the Teenagers that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know, it's been a while but I'm back now. So here's the next chapter.**

**Portertrain9: Thanks for the compliment, let's see if I can have the story be good enough for you to include it in your community.**

**Numbuh343: Thanks, yeah I got the inspiration for the drop scene from the ODST's of Halo. I hope this next chapter is to your liking.**

**Numbuh 1x1: Thanks, I try, hope I can keep them alive for you, and I hope they can keep themselves alive…**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Thanks for the offer, but I feel I've got things in hand and having two Betas is really superfluous. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. Hope I can keep up the standard.**

**I'd like to give some credit to Divachick86, who helped me out with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

The game was in full swing, the crowd was roaring, and the bands were playing. It was a truly awesome spectacle to behold. The massive teenage football players were out in the field, the lineman shaking the very earth with the collisions of their massive armored bodies, the running back aweing the audience with outstanding displays of athletic agility, the quarterback throwing near impossible throws, the safeties and linebackers matching both blow for blow. _Football's awesome_, thought Numbuh 4 as he watched the game from a bush next to the entrance to the teens packed stadium. Numbuh 3 was right next to him, humming the tune of some Rainbow Monkey theme song. She was off in whatever world she went to during moments like this, and it gave Numbuh 4 quite a bit of opportunity for him to tell her what he had been meaning to tell her for a while.

He looked over as Numbuh 3 joyfully smiled to herself and then saw that Numbuh 4 was watching her, making that sad, puppy eyed expression he made whenever he thought he wanted to tell her something.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kuki asked curiously.

"I…I uh…Numbuh Three, there's something I've wanted to say for a long time now. And now that we're kinda…ya know, alone? I wanted to tell you that…that..." Numbuh Four felt his heart beat erratically as he saw that Numbuh Three was looking into his eyes deeply, her face smiling as always, and he felt himself blushing quite a bit, the skin on his face hot as a barbeque pit.

"I…your shoe laces are untied," he stuttered, as he chickened out once again, "I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of the others you know?" he added on, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, thanks Numbuh Four," she happily said to him, and hunched over to tie her shoes back up as Numbuh Four face palmed himself for his own cowardice.

"Why do I always chicken out?" Numbuh Four grumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the game as it made its way into the second quarter.

"Numbuh One," Numbuh Four whispered into the large comm device in his hand, "come in."

"I read you Numbuh 4, what is it?" Numbuh One said, crouching to stay out of sight with Numbuhs Two and Five behind him as they skirted the fenced off area behind the athletic facility. It was an impressive facility, at least a dozen different buildings made up the complex adjacent to the stadium and then there were even more smaller shacks and storage facilities for equipment.

"Numbuh One, could you grab me some cheese fries? I'm starving…" Numbuh Four whined.

"Numbuh Four we're in the middle of a mission! How can you think of food at a time like this?" Numbuh One nearly yelled back.

"But it smells so good," Numbuh Four groaned sadly on the other end of the line.

"Fine, we'll grab some nachos or something after the mission or something Numbuh One grumbled as he hung up and continued on, finding a place where there was no one to see the KND operatives infiltrate. Numbuh One waved up Numbuh Two who had the laser for cutting through the chain link fence and flashed the hand signal to cut the fence.

Numbuh Two was quick, and he didn't make any mistakes, at least the second time he didn't. The three operatives immediately split up with Numbuh Five splitting off on her own to cover more ground, sticking to the rooftops of the shacks and peering in through the glass windows on top so that she could see what might be inside. Nothing so far, all she saw was track equipment, football equipment, assorted boxes, pads, racks of helmets, bats, balls of every size and type, and who knew what else. Numbuh Five turned her eyes towards the school where she knew Sector W would be, led by Numbuh 362 and 86 so they could find out anything they could. But that was easier said than done.

"Numbuh 362 sir, uh…do you know where we're going?" Sonya asked Rachel as they walked quietly through the disserted halls of the massive High School. This was definitely a lot easier said than done. The place was enormous, how were they supposed to find Numbuh 007?

"I have a general idea," Rachel responded as they came to an intersection, "let's see…Fanny, take Numbuhs 363 and 85 down the left hallway, I'll take Numbuhs 83 and 84 to the right. Meet back here in about twenty minutes, got it?"

"Roger that sir," Numbuh 86 confirmed steadily.

"Come on you two," Numbuh 86 growled, moving off with weapon raised ready for whatever came their way.

"Let's move out," 362 ordered moving off down the long dark hallway that was covered in lockers, doors and pegboards.

Each of them made their way steadily down the route ahead with only their own footsteps being the only sound being made. The squeaking of their wet shoes on the ground coupled with the itsy bitsy drops of water rolling off their clothes was enough for them to become quite paranoid. Not even the certain screaming coming from Numbuh 86 yelling at the two boys with her made it to their ears. This along with the darkness turned Sonya into a nervous wreck who shook with fear as they made their way down the hall.

"I'm sc-scared…" Sonya whimpered as she whirled around to point her weapon at nothing in particular, making Numbuh 362 look back at her, "I thought I heard something."

"Numbuh 83, seriously, calm down, there's nothing to be so afraid of," Rachel tried consoling the young operative.

"Oh yeah, then…then what about that?" Lee asked as he trembled at whatever it was he was looking at behind her.

"What?"

Numbuh 362 turned around to see the hall had magically shown that a single teen had appeared right behind her, and she wasn't alone. Then, at least a dozen different teens seemed to appear out of thin air and popped up right in front of the three kids, and just as many of them dissolved from the darkness. But they were of a completely different color this time. Instead of the usual black armor and maroon under suit, there was green under the armored plates.

"Well hello there kids," the leader said menacingly, crossing his arms over his armored chest, "a little lost aren't we?"

The other teens steadily advanced as the kids held their weapons aimed and ready at the teens as they advanced towards them. Then, one of the teens lunged forward, receiving a blast to face from Numbuh 362's cone launching weapon. The others immediately attacked, and an all-out fight erupted. Rachel ducked, letting two teens butt heads as they lunged forward and rolled away, firing into the crotch of another teen advancing towards her. Sonya desperately fired away at whatever targets she saw before they got close to her, successfully driving them back but she wasn't looking behind her and a large teen snatched her from behind and held her up off the floor by her collar.

"Time for a timeout girlie…" he chuckled dumbly before a single green yo-yo smacked him in the face, nearly knocking out his teeth. He let go and Sonya dropped to the floor to see Lee on top of a teen's head, dodging the arms of the guy as he tried to grab the little tick from on top of his helmet.

"Thanks Lee," she yelled until she shrieked and ran away from another pair of teens gunning for her.

Rachel found herself in the midst of a ferocious fight with a trio of teens who were easily twice her size and made extreme attempts to get her subdued, but she was too small and quick for them to make any real progress. She ducked a punch attack and fired point blank into the teen's face and saw him collapse onto the floor and then jumped over a teen who dove at her but when she brought her weapon up to fire at the third one she only heard a click and looked to see that she was unfortunately out of ammunition.

"Hehe, uh you wouldn't happen to have another case these would you?" she smiled nervously as she was surrounded by the battered teens and then quickly pounced on. In her struggles her helmet rolled out of the pile of teens and against the wall unnoticed.

"Whoa!" Lee whooped as he was snatched by the leg of the teen he rode and was held upside down and chuckled as the teen growled in his face, absolutely furious at the embarrassment of what he had done.

"Let me go," Rachel struggled as she was held by both arms and had her arms wrenched behind her back as the teens started to tie up her and her small team. Rope was tightly wrapped around her crossed wrists and her chest to the point she had trouble breathing and her ankles were tied just as tightly together, guaranteeing that she wasn't able to escape from their grasp. The two smaller agents were tied back to back with rope around their chest and were thrown over one of the teens shoulders as Numbuh 362 herself was dragged by the rope on her chest as she continued to struggle against the tight grasp of the rope.

"Where are you taking us?!" she yelled angrily, kicking at the teens behind her in her struggle.

"We're just taking you to go for a swim is all kiddo," the lead teen, a girl in the maroon variant of the armor chuckled evilly.

"Cool," Lee ooed as the teens continued towards wherever they were headed off to.

"LEE!" Sonya groaned.

"What?" Lee replied innocently.

The others inside the school however had not run into the roving group of teens yet either, instead they were calmly walking towards the sounds of a disturbance in the distance. They had their own weapons ready to fire at the blink of an eye and so when they rounded the corner and came upon the scene of what had to be the fight they were all aimed at nothing.

"What the…" Numbuh 363 asked himself, "where are they?"

"They've obviously been captured yeh stupid boy!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid," Numbuh 363 replied bowing out his chest trying to stand up to Numbuh 86, but before either of them could say anything more Numbuh 85 called out to them.

"Oi, look what I found," he said, holding Numbuh 362's damaged helmet. The blue horns were cracked and one was completely broken off, the colander part was dented badly, and the '362' on the front was tilted to one side.

"Numbuh 362's helmet!" Fanny said, grabbing the helmet from her brother and examined it.

"Oh this is bad, we've got no idea where they've taken them!" Numbuh 85 said, quite distressed.

"Shut yer trap and follow me, we're gonna kick some teenage butt and get them and Numbuh 007 back in one fell swoop, and you boys better not screw it all up!" she yelled, receiving scared nods in return as she whirled around and stomped off, following what she could only discern as talking.

"…Shutup you stupid kids!" a distant voice yelled in the near distance. It was the sound of a teenage girl, and there were other sounds as well, most notably the sound of a door creaking open Numbuh 86 crouched next to a corner and peered around to see a door shutting closed. There were shadows on the other side as well, moving farther away.

"There they are, come on, let's go," Fanny whispered aiming her weapon at the door and charged forward.

"Fanny, wait!" her brother hissed behind her.

"Grr…come on," Numbuh 363 groaned as he charged forward to follow the shrinking figure of Numbuh 86.

"Wait, it's probably a trap."

But neither one of them listened to him and Numbuh 86 smashed right through the door and into a massive indoor facility holding a large pool with several tall diving boards on the opposite ends of the room. The room was dark, but the shining of the lights of the pool illuminated the area enough for them to see a few things. One of those things being a single teenager opposite them, leaning against the wall.

"Freeze right there teenager!" Numbuh 86 hissed aiming her weapon right at the teen who simply stood up off the wall and started looked right at the group of kids.

"Whatever you say kid," he chuckled.

"Don't play mister smarty-pants with me zit boy, I know what you and your cruddy teenage friends are up to and I know you have our team mates, now hand 'em over!" 86 yelled loudly, stepping towards him, fire in her eyes.

"You want 'em, well take 'em," the teen said, pointing above her.

Numbuh 86 looked straight up to see that up on the highest diving board were Numbuhs 362, 83, 84, and the badly bruised 007. Each of them was tied tightly with rope suspended from the high diving board and was screaming to her through duct tape slapped over their mouths. Her stomach dropped as she heard the shouts of the two boys behind her and she turned to see at least twenty teenagers dissolve from thin air and then grabbed the smaller agents and restrain them as they yelled and squirmed in protest. All the assembled teens chuckled in complete satisfaction at their successful trap and then she turned around to see that same large teen in a different colored suit standing right behind her and snatched her up by the collar and held her inches from his face, his eyes shone with evil glee as he spoke to her.

"Welcome to our Homecoming Game, where the trophy, is you…"

**Not bad for coming back from not writing this thing for quite a while huh? As always reviews are encouraged, if not outright begged for. I like reading what people think, it's kind of an incentive for me to write more ya know? Anyway, thanks for reading gang.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Well crud, this situation sucks, so what are our heroes going to do about it? **


End file.
